Unknown Threat
by kedah
Summary: Yami Richardson is a journalist for the local news paper. When an alien attack occurs, he is forced through many hardships. He looses many friends and may even loose his love. Will he survive? Will his love? "Minds greatly superior to ours regarded this earth with envious eyes, and slowly but surely, they drew their plans against us." Based off the musical War of the Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown threat.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the characters and I do not own the story, musical or movie war of the worlds. I also don't own NASA, Earth or Mars because if I did Seto Kaiba would be working for me:D**

I got the idea for this story while thinking about all the things I liked that I could put Yu-gi-oh with and then this came to me. Explanation: Yami last name is Richardson, this because I had to give him a last name and I had to make it English sounding.

Chapter 1: The coming of the Martians/The eve of the war.

No one would have believed, in the last few years of the nineteenth century, that human activities were being watched from the endless worlds of space. No one could have dreamed we were being studied, as scientists with microscopes study creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. Few had even considered the possibility of life on other planets and yet, across the void of space, minds greatly superior to ours regarded this earth with envious eyes, and slowly but surely, they drew their plans against us.

At midnight on the twelfth of August, a huge mass of luminous gas erupted for Mars and speed towards Earth. Across two hundred million miles of void, invisibly hurtling towards us, came the first of the missiles that were to bring so much disaster to Earth. As I watched there was another jet of gas. It was another missile, beginning its journey.

Of course introductions are in order; my name is Yami Richardson and I am a journalist. I write for the local newspaper. A few months before this I had to leave the love of my life Yugi at the boat docks on a cold morning. He had to go to London, so many miles away with his grandpa to set up a game shop.

For the next ten nights a flare spurted out from Mars-bright green, drawing a green mist behind it-a beautiful, but somehow disturbing sight. Dr S. Kaiba, the astronomer, assured me we were in no danger. He was convinced there could be no living thing on that distant planet.

"The chances of anything coming from Mars a million to one." Dr S. Kaiba reassured me once again, looking me in the eyes making sure his point was made clear.

"The chance of anything coming from Mars are a million to one, you say, then we mustn't have a problem." Joey, one of my close friends said to me, as he slung his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Yami."

"Yeah, but still they come!" Joeys face changed as I said that, he took his hand off my shoulder and left the room. I stood there staring out the window wondering, thinking, doubting.

Then came the night of the first missile approached Earth. It was thought to be an ordinary falling star, but the next day there was a huge crater in the middle of the Common and Dr S. Kaiba came to observe what lay there: a cylinder, thirty yards across, glowing hot…and with faint sounds of movement coming from within.

Suddenly the top began moving, rotating, unscrewing and Dr S. Kaiba feared that there may be a man inside, trying to escape.

"There must be a man inside, we must help, come Yami…. we must help him." I stayed put, I was not going anywhere near that thing. He rushed to the cylinder, but the intense heat stopped him before he could burn himself on the metal. I ran up to him, grabbed his arm and ran, pulling him with me away, far away from the horrid object. We left soon after and parted our separate ways, until the next day when we were to meet for the last time.

It seems totally incredible to me now that everyone spent that day as if it were just like any other. From the railway station, not too far from my small house, came the shunting of trains, ringing and rumbling, softened almost into a melody by the distance. It all seemed safe and peaceful, but that was all about to change come next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Horsell Common and the heat ray.

The next morning came so soon it felt like time had hardly passed. A crowed gathered including me and Dr S. Kaiba on the Common, hypnotized, like victims to a dark magician, by the unscrewing of the cylinder. Two feet of shining screw projected when, suddenly, the lid fell off! Two luminous, disc like eyes appeared above the rim. A huge rounded bulk, larger than a blue eyes, rose up slowly, glimmering like wet leather. Its lipless mouth quavered and slavered and snake like tentacles thrashed as the clumsy body heaved and pulsated.

A few young men, including Dr S. Kaiba, crept closer to the pit. A tall funnel rose, then an invisible ray of heat leapt from man to man as each was instantly turned to fire. Every tree and bush became a mass of flames at the touch of this violent, unearthly heat ray. I lost a good friend that day and now wished I had never been there to witness it.

People clawed their way off the Common and I ran too, trying not to trip over my own feet. I felt I was being toyed with, like an eye was watching me and new everything I was going to do, that when I was on the verge of safety, this mysterious death would leap after me and strike me down. At last I reached Maybury Hill and in the coolness of my home I wrote an account for my newspaper before I sank into a restless, haunted sleep.


	3. Chapter 25

Chapter 2.5: Yamis nightmare.

**If you're wondering about this chapter it's pretty self-explanatory, what usually happens in a bad dream? **

(Sorry about this I realised half way through the story that I should put a dream sequence in for Yami so I had to make a chapter 2.5, sorry if it's confusing.)

I fell to the ground and no matter how hard I tried I could not get back up, the fighting machine towering over me. Suddenly I was in the middle of a desert, sinking into the sand. I claw my way out of the sand and finally break loose from the its grip. I stand up and look to the horizon, there, again, a Martian but this time it brought two more with it. They headed straight towards me and released loud screams, but these screams sounded familiar. First, they were the screams of Dr S. Kaiba and then they changed, next all I could hear were the screams of my dear Yugi. Oh no they have Yugi! I ran towards them crying out for my Yugi but when I got there the screams stopped, I fell to my knees.

"We have silenced your love and will do the same thing to you." One of the fighting machines hissed to me. They crowed around me and started throwing something around, I stood up to get a better look at what it was, it was the dead body of my little Yugi. Tears started welling up in my eyes and ran streams down my face. I heard the moving of machines as the Martians ripped and tiered at his lifeless body, throwing his cloths and flesh down to the ground near by me. I moved over to where the shredded cloths lay and picked them up, then looked up at the Martians that were now glaring down at me.

"Why?"

"If you are to survive someone else must take your place and die!" The Martian said in a threatening voice.

"Then just take me, I don't want to survive, not without my Yugi!" I ran up to the foot of a fighting machine and started kicking and hitting it as hard as I could, the metal was hot and scolding my skin, like it was telling me off. With no control over myself I fell to the ground, crying, bleeding from the new burns that now covered the skin on my arms.

"Then we shall take you!" The fighting machines raised their heat rays and fired them into the air simultaneously. As soon as the rays hit the clouds in the sky, they turned a dark red. Then I heard a loud booming sound, a lot like thunder and then acid-like rain fell from the sky. The acid tortured my skin, ate away at me slowly and painfully. They all laughed at me, their laughter like loud, screaming, tortured souls, which clawed at my mind like nails on a chalk board. I threw my head back and stared aimlessly at the blood red sky, holding my new wounds I let out a loud pitiful scream and then everything went black.

That was the first time in years I had woken up in a screaming and kicking sweat. At those times Yugi was always there beside me to comfort me and hold me. The memory of his warm arms around me and his soft voice reassuring me everything was going to be alright. But tonight I was alone, on one was there to embrace me and ease my fears tonight. I lay back down on my pillow and slowly drifted back off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2 (end of)

(Back to chapter 2, sorry for the inconvenience of this chapter, I had the idea after writing chapter 2.)

I awoke to alien sounds of hammering coming from the pit. Got out of bed and hurried to the railway station to buy the paper. Around me, the daily routine of life- working, eating, sleeping had not changed, it was continuing calmly, as it had for numerous years.

On Horsell Common, the Martians continued hammering and stirring, sleepless, merciless, at work upon the machines they were making. Now and again alight, like the beam of a lighthouse, swept the Common and the heat ray was ready to follow.

In the afternoon, a group of soldiers came through and positioned themselves along the edge of the Common, to form a barricade. That evening, there was a violent crash and I realized with horror that my home was now within range of the Martian's heat ray. I had to move. At dawn, a falling star with a trail of green mist landed with a flash like summer lightning, this was the second cylinder.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The artilleryman and the fighting machine.

The hammering from the pit and the pounding of guns grew louder. My fear rose at the sound of someone creeping in the house. I turned to see a young artilleryman, weary, his pale skin and long white hair streaked with dirt.

Artilleryman( Ryou): "Anyone here?"

"Come in. Here….drink this."

"Thank you."

"What is your name?"

"Ryou."

"What's happened?"

"They wiped us out. Hundreds dead, maybe thousands."

"The heat ray."

"The Martians! They were inside the hoods of machines they'd made, massive metal things on legs! Giant machines that walked, they attacked us! They wiped us out!"

"Machines?"

"Fighting machines! Picking up men and bashing them against trees. Just hunks of metal, but they knew exactly what they were doing."

"Mmmmm. There was another cylinder that came last night."

"Yes. It looked like it was headed for London."

"London! Yugi!" I hadn't imagined they wound be a danger to Yugi and his grandfather, so far away. "I must go to London at once."

"And me. Got to report to headquarters, if there's anything left of it."

We left soon after and walked away from my small home in a land that was now devastated with war. At Byfleet we came upon an Inn, but it was deserted.

"Is very body dead?" Ryou asked me in an innocent voice.

"Not everybody. Look six gunners with canons standing by."

"It's cards and holograms against the lightning. They haven't seen the heat ray yet."

At that instant I saw my friends. Joey, Tristan, Tea and Duke. They ran up to me. I did not think I would see them again and it was all too soon, for I might not see any of them every again.

We all hurried along the road to Waybridge. Suddenly there was a heavy explosion. The ground heaved, windows shattered and gust of black smoke erupted into the air. I heard a bone chilling scream come from Tea and that was the last thing I heard from her.

"Look there they are! What did I tell you?" Ryou cried and pointed to the huge machine.

Quickly, one after the other, four of the fighting machines appeared. Monstrous tripods, higher than the tallest steeple, striding over the pine trees and smashing them. Walking engines of glittering metal. Each carried a huge funnel and I realized with horror that I had seen this all before. A fifth machine appeared on the far bank. It raised itself to full height, flourished the funnel high in the air and the ghostly, terrible heat ray struck the town. As it struck, all five fighting machines exulted; emitting deafening howls which roared like thunder.

Martians: Ulla! Ulla!

The six guns we had seen before now fired simultaneously, decapitating a fighting machine. The Martian inside the hood was slain, splashed to the four winds, and the body, nothing now but an intricate device of metal, went whirling to destruction. As the other advanced, people ran away blindly, my friends and Ryou along with them. I had the last glimpse of my friend Duke before he was brutally crashed and killed by a fighting machines huge metal leg, the last thing I was on his face was fear before his insides were splatted across the road and a pool of blood formed before the Martians leg moved again, I couldn't bear to see more. I jumped into the water of a nearby stream and hid until I was forced up to breathe. Now the guns again, but this time the heat ray sent them to oblivion.

Martians: Ulla!

With a white flash, the heat ray swept across the river. Scalded, half-blinded and agonized, I staggered through leaping, hissing water towards the shore. I fell helplessly, in full sight of the Martians, expecting nothing but death. The foot of a fighting machine came down close to my head, and then lifted again, as the four Martians carried their fallen comrade….and I realized that by a miracle, I had escaped.

…..Ulla! Ulla! Ulla! ...


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yugi and the Thunder child.

For three days I fought my way along roads packed with refugees, the homeless, burdened with boxes and bundles containing their valuables. All that was of value to me was in London, but by the time I had reached Yugis and his grandfather's little red-brick house, Yugi and his grandfather were gone.

I watched the last leaf fall of a lonely tree nearby not knowing whether I was to see my dear sweet Yugi again I thought, winters will be so much colder now, and days will be so much darker, now you're not here. It seems like the sun shining through the trees you came to love me and like a leaf on the breeze you blew away. You always loved autumn but now all those fallen leaves lie undisturbed, cause you're not here. My life will be forever autumn cause you're not here.

Fire suddenly leapt from house to house, the population panicked and ran and I was swept along with them, aimless and lost without Yugi. Finally, I headed eastward for the ocean, and my only hope of survival, a boat out of England.

A few days had passed since the day I thought I had lost Yugi. As I hastened through Covent Garden, Blackfrairs and Billingsgate, more and more people joined the painful exodus. Sad, weary women, their children stumbling and streaked with tears, their men bitter and angry, the rich rubbed shoulders with the poor. Dogs snarled and whined, the sound of them reminded me so much of my friend Joey, oh how I hoped him and my friends were safe. Here and there were wounded soldiers, as helpless as the rest of us and yet I still felt as if they were the unlucky ones, unable to move, unable to run, domed. We saw tripods wading up the Thames, cutting through bridges as though they were paper, Waterloo Bridge, Westminster Bridge, I could not believe my eyes, these giant metal machines that looked only like three legged spiders could case so much deviation. One appeared above Big Ben.

Martians: Ulla!

Never before in the history of the world had such a mass of human beings moved and suffered together. This was no disciplined march, it was a stampede, without order and without end, six million people unarmed and unprovisioned, driving headlong. I was almost stood on by men and women running for their lives. It was the rout of civilization, of the massacre of mankind. I was swept towards the boat docks.

A vast crowd buffered me towards the already packed steamer. I looked up enviously at those already on board, strait into the eyes of my beloved Yugi. At site of me he began to fight his way along the packed deck to the gangplank. He reached out his arms and I reached out mine and for a split second our fingers touched before, at that very moment the plank was raised and I caught that last glimpse of his despairing, saddened face as the crowd swept me away from him.

Martians: Ulla!

The steamer began to slowly move away and I thought I heard him calling to me, but on the inland horizon appeared the silhouette of a fighting machine. Another came and another, striding over hills and trees, plunging far out to sea and blocking the exit of the steamer. Between them lay the silent, grey Ironclad 'Thunder Child' the warship that I and close friend of mine, Bakura _had once_ served on. Slowly it moved towards shore; then swung about and drove full speed towards the waiting Martians.

There lay the Thunder Child standing firm between the steamer and the fighting machine. Cannons blazing as she moved through the water towards the fighting machine and it brought the mighty warlord crashing down in sheets of flame. Sensing that victory may be nearing and fortune must have smiled the crowed started cheering _come on Thunder Child_.

The Martians released their black smoke, but the ship still sped on, cutting down one of the tripod figures. Instantly, the others raised their heat rays and melted the Thunder Child's valiant heart. I saw another of my friends die, Bakura was still serving on the ship, he and I saw each other for a split second as the Thunder Child sped towards the fighting machine, his long white hair blowing in the wind, blood dripping from his face and arm. When he saw me he saluted to me and turned away to see the huge fighting machine attack the boat with its heat ray. I heard screams of pain and horror as the boat burned and sunk and I swear I saw the burning body of my dear friend Bakura fall off the boat and land in the water. I dear not think of these such things as now I had lost so many people I cared for and maybe even the one I loved.

The boat fell to pieces as the crowd watched the sinking wreck, lashing ropes and smashing timbers, as the heat ray pierced the deck. All our hopes were cast out as the slowly disappearing ship went down, _farewell Thunder Child._ When the smoke cleared, the little steamer had reached the misty horizon and Yugi was safe or at least I hoped. But the Thunder Child had vanished forever taking along with her man's last hope of victory. The leaden sky was lit by green flashes, cylinder after cylinder and no one and nothing left now to fight them. The Earth_ belonged_ to the Martians.

… Ulla! ...


End file.
